Just This One Time
by sonreirbot
Summary: America wants to have sex with England in his Britannia Angel form. England isn't too happy with that. I suck at summaries. xD
1. Chapter 1

"You git!"

"Aw c'mon Iggy! You know it would be fun!"

"No it wouldn't! And don't call me that!"

The pair argued back and forth, their arguments heard down the hall in the hotel they were both staying at since the World Meeting was being held in England.

"Just one time and that's it, please!"

"For the last time, no!"

"I just wanna do you in your Britannia Angel form, is that so much to ask?" America sighed dejectedly.

"Actually it is. I think you've been around France too much. "I'm leaving."

England turned around and headed toward his room down the hall. '_That damn frog better not have told him anything else perverted.._' England paused in front of his door. '_I wonder where America went usually he'd still be rambling._' The British man shrugged as he took out his card key to unlock his door.

**WHAM.**

The British man opened his eyes, noticing he had been flipped so he could face the person who pinned him at the door.

"A-America what are you doing! Let me go!" He thrashed in America's iron grip. His arms pinned on each side of his head.

"I don't want to though." The other simply responded.

"Bloody hell, I demand you to let me – mmph!"

America crushed his lips against the others in a fierce, yet loving kiss, not letting the other finish his sentence. England struggled for a moment, before yielding to the other's passion. Alfred bit softly on Arthur's lower lip, silently asking for permission to enter, as he slip a hand behind Arthur's lower back. The other man let out a gasp, which the American immediately took advantage of. He slipped his tongue into the other's mouth. Moans and groans filled the empty hallway, as their tongues rubbed against each other, fighting for dominance. America eventually won the battle, as he began to unbutton the other's shirt. He pulled away from the heated kiss as he gazed at the other. Green eyes hazed over, his entire body trembling, and a blush on his cheeks.

"Adorable." The man said aloud with a smirk.

The Brit scowled, "Just get on with it!"

"Really? Out here in the hallway? Well, if you say so."

England's eyes widened in surprise, forgetting they were in the hallway. He quickly looked at both ends of the hallway. Sighing in relief seeing as they were empty. '_Thank god.'_

"No, not in the hallway you git! My card key must've fallen when you slammed me onto this door."

Alfred looked down, and just as the other said there was the card key. He snatched it up with his free hand as he used his other to keep England held against the door. He quickly slipped the card key into the slot, watching as a light flashed green and the door unlocked. He took the key out and held it with his teeth, as he shoved the other into the room.

"H-Hey!" England cried out as he was pushed onto the bed.

Alfred took the card key out of his mouth and placed it on the table beside the bed. He climbed on top of England and looked down.

"You didn't want to do it in the hallway, so I decided we finish inside." The man smirked. England gulped as he tried crawling away, _'This isn't going to turn out well for me..' _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Bwaah. SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER ON THIS. I procrastinate. Yeah, I'm very guilty of that and really good at it apparently lolol. And one of my teachers kept nagging me about work that I missed e_e . So yeah. I had to finish all of that in one day, which I didn't do until the day the stupid thing was due lololol. But hey! At least I updated C: . Oh by the way, this is my first fanfic for Hetalia. Yeah funny how it's also a smut fic. So tell me if they're too ooc or something like that. That's why I'd be very grateful if you reviewed :D. And the thing England wears is a toga right...I hope so. Cause that's what I went with LOL. And if you want, you could request any ideas for plots and stuff. I already have some future fanfics planned too, and I thought of two that are chapter fics... only thought of one pairing for one of them though tehe xD. Long a/n is long o3o;. Kay, I'll stfu now so you can read your pr0ns. Kthxbai. Thanks for the alerts, favorites and the reviews btw! :D**

**~Alysson (xdoitfortehlulz)** **keke. O3o**

England kept trying to crawl away until a hand grabbed his wrist. "Aw, don't run away now Artie, the fun is just about to begin.."

America slid off the other man's shirt as he began locking lips with him once again, but this time, it wasn't rough like before, but softer. England pulled away this time, and began shoving the other's bomber jacket off. While he did this, America began nipping and sucking on a particular sensitive spot on his neck.

"Hahn..!" England suddenly undulated and moaned loudly, squirming in the other's grasp. America unattached his mouth, grinning at the hickey he made, knowing England won't be able to hide it without wearing a scarf, but even that would cause questions.

"Now everyone will know that you're mine..." He whispered softly as he flipped them over so England was on top of him.

"You better hope my shirt covers that mark you idiot." England scowled angrily. The younger man sighed sadly, yet slightly annoyed at the comment.

"I wish you weren't like this, Artie."

Suddenly, Arthur's eyes widened as he threw his head back, and a blinding light filled the room. America shut his eyes tightly, '_The hell?' _The man opened his eyes, and blinked several times at what he saw before him. England wearing a white toga that was beginning to slip off his shoulder, a halo that seemed to be floating on top of his head, and lastly, a pair of... wings?

"A-Artie..." Alfred gazed at him in amazement and arousal.

"Tch, look what you did! You are such an idiot! A git! Wanker! Arsehole...hahh!" The man arched his back, as Alfred started feeling his soft, feathered wing.

"Look at that, I did it somehow! Ahaha, and I found another sensitive spot too..." Alfred laughed as he kept touching and slightly squeezing the white wing as the other trembled by the action being done to him.

"Ngh.. you blockhead, you better do something before I decide to finish myself." England's panting began to get louder and louder by the minute as he began to rub his throbbing erection. His tip beginning to ooze pre-cum through the cloth of his toga.

"Alright alright, don't get your panties in a twist." America chuckled while he pulled his hand away from the wing and began to unbutton his pants and slid them off in a haste. England sat up in America's lap and rubbed their erections together. Rocking back and forth, shutting his eyes tightly and mewling softly at the feeling. America looked up at him in a daze. Messy hair, face flushed red, and body trembling with want and need.

"Hah...haah...Alfred..." He moaned as he lifted himself up and placed his puckered entrance right above Alfred's tip. With his eyes widening, America quickly grabbed the other's hips, stopping him from being penetrated. England looked down at him, confused and flustered.

"H-hold on a second Artie, I didn't even prepare you yet! You don't want it to hurt after-" He was cut off as England placed his hands on his mouth, shaking his head rapidly.

"Ahn... I d-don't care! Hahh... I-I need you now Amer-Alfred..!" The Briton stuttered, with his voice cracking. It didn't matter to him that if he does go on ahead without being lubricated with America's fingers, he probably won't be able to sit down without a pillow for at least a few days. He moved his hands to America's chest, to help ease him down on the erection, slowly burying it inside of him. He bit his lip to hold in a scream. America moaned loudly as he watched his lover, he helped guide the other onto his member by grabbing his hips.

"Ah A-Alfred!" The blonde moaned lustfully, shutting his eyes, and throwing his head back as he was completely filled. With his chest heaving, he began to rise up again, and abruptly slam back down on the throbbing member, penetrating himself even deeper than before, crying out in pleasure and slight pain. He began a rapid pace of rising himself up, and falling. The sleeve of his toga slightly sliding down on his shoulder.

"Fuck..." America groaned loudly at the action, still holding on to the other man. Tears formed in England's eyes, before falling down his cheeks. With his head spinning with so many emotions, England sobbed as he was being taken so many times. America wiped away his tears with one hand, and then placed it back on the other's fragile hip. He helped angle his hips so he could aim at the other's prostate. England pushed himself down slightly rougher this time, moaning louder as it hit his spot. He covered his mouth, blushing brighter than before at making such a noise.

"Don't do that, I wanna hear all the sounds you make." America laughed lightly, smirking while thrusting upwards.

"Ahh! N-No... I can't... not much longer..."

"Hnn... then let's make the best of it."

Alfred began pumping Arthur's dripping and moist erection, running his thumb over the slit, making the other beg to stop teasing. He felt the other's bundle of nerves beginning to tense up.

"I'm c-coming..!"

"Ngh... me too .."

The two groaned each other's names loudly as they both came in unison. Alfred pulled out of the other, helping England lay beside him. Hard panting was shared between them, trying to catch their breaths.

"... You ruined my toga. Look at it! Now it's all sticky." England complained, as he pulled the entire cloth off, throwing it on the ground.

"Ahaha. Sorry."

England kissed the other's cheek.

"It's fine, I suppose."

America made a happy sound in the back of his throat, while hugging the other tightly. The two nations peacefully fell asleep, content with their earlier activities.

**A/N: OH MY GOD. YAY. I FINALLY FINISHED SOMETHING I'VE WRITTEN FOR ONCE. -throws confetti- xDD. Thanks for keeping up with this short story e_e. Once again, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I procrastinateee. You all have a free coupon to slap me :D. And I was thinking about giving this an epilogue. That's pretty much just humor lol. I might put up since I have it planned out too. Also this isn't the last you'll see of me :D . I plan to write moar stories. Hopefully soon ^^;. Oh, did I mention this was my first smut fic o-o. Yeaaaaaaah, for shame. Sorry if it's bad D: . I tried my best OTL. **

**Thanks for reading~! **

**-Alysson (xdoitfortehlulz) o3o**


End file.
